


SonFic para Regalar

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Conjunto de One-shot con Shipping de Yugioh, ninguno tendra relacion con otro. Son solo canciones que su servidora autora ha escuchado y ha creido que van con la pareja. La tematica depende de la cancion, y si quieren algo digan la pareja y la cancion y vere que puedo hacer por ustedes!TendershippingPuzzleshippingBronzershippingPuppyshippingEtc...





	1. Voces en el Intetior (Tendershipping)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí les traje el primer Sonfic , no pude evitar hacerlo tendershipping, es de una cancion que escuche y me recordo tanto a Ryou y su Yami....
> 
> La cancion Voces en el Interior no me pertenece, si no al cantante de Rap Porta, así como tampoco Yugioh...
> 
> Pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen y asi entran en un poco de ambiente XD
> 
> A leer!

Un tierno chico de mas o menos 8 años, de piel palida y cabellos blancos lacios, se encontraba llorando muy deprimido escondido en el patio de su escuela luego de que sus compañeros rechazaran su compañia otra vez. El solo deseaba tener a alguien que jugara con el, pero nadie lo queria por ser albino.

_Querido amigo imaginario_   
_Hoy lo han vuelto a hacer_   
_Los compañeros de la clase, me han pegado_

Debajo de su uniforme se encontraba un pequeño amuleto, un anillo de oro con una piramide al centro y unos 5 colgantes circulares colgando de una cuerda un poco vieja. Llorando lo saco y puso frente a el mirando fijamente el ojo al medio - Koe... Porque son tan malos conmigo?

_Y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada ¡joder!_   
_Tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro_

Yo solamente queria jugar, no necesitaban empujarme y decirme cosas feas - le decia entre sollozos - .... Porque siempre tengo que estar solo?

_Yo amo la música, el manga, el ordenador_   
_Y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balón_

Te molestan por que eres diferente, a los humanos no les gusta lo diferente y cuando se encuentran con algo asi intentan destruirlo o que sea igual de pateticos que ellos - el niño de pronto escucho la respuesta a sus preguntas de parte de una voz incorporea y maliciosa que sabia provenia del amuleto que le regalo su padre en su cumpleaños.

Pero recuerda que no estas solo, yo estoy aqui cuando lo necesites - le dijo en tono manipulador - para mi que seas diferente te hace aun mas especial, te hace Mi Yadonushi Ryou

_¿Y qué?, alguna vez lo intente por no estar solo en el recreo_   
_Y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero_

Era otro dia y el niño se habia decidido a intentar llevarse bien con sus compañeros aunque tenga que hacer cosas que no le gustaran para encajar, aunque su Koe se haya enojado y opuesto totalmente a la idea. El no queria a su Koe molesto, pero el no podia jugar y hacerle compañia, solo era una voz en su cabeza.

_Y no sé qué se siente si metes un gol_   
_Y que te abracen tus amigos como un ganador_   
_Por no querer jugar más es otro motivo, !Paliza!_   
_Por dejar a medias un partido_

La idea no salio tan bien como lo esperaba, rogo y por fin logro que le permitieran entrar a uno de sus partidos entre compañeros a la hora del receso. Pero de portero donde basicamente no estorbara, le dolio pero no dejo que eso le afectara estaba decidio a hacer al menos un amigo.

Lastimosamente tenia cero aptitud para los deportes y solo logro lastimarse incontables veces, su equipo estaba enojado y cuando se doblo la muñeca intentado parar la pelota dijo que se iba bajo la insistencia de su Koe que no queria ver mas su cuerpo herido.

Asi fue como llegamos a el escondiendose de sus compañeros que querian pegarle por hacerlos perder - Yo te dije que era una idea estupida! Pero me escuchaste? - le reclamaba molesto su Koe por la precaria situacion en la que se encontraba.

Perdon! Solamente quiero alguien que quiera estar conmigo! - grito mentalmente sabiendo que su Koe escucharia, no podia hacer ruido por temor a que los matones lo encontraran.

Y yo no te hago compañia? - le siseo aun mas enojada la voz.

Si - tartamudeo nervioso por la molestia y maldad que se escuchaban en su Koe, nunca lo habia escuchado de esa forma y sinceramente le daba miedo - pero tu no estas fisicamente conmigo, yo quiero a alguien fisico con quien jugar!

Lo ultimo lo dijo con el ultimo valor que le quedaba, pero despues espero con miedo la reaccion de su Koe. Por unos minutos todo quedo en silencio, hasta que se escucho el traqueteo de la puerta del salon donde estaba escondido intentando ser abierta - sabemos que estas hay rarito!

Con miedo escuchaba a sus compañeros gritar fuera - quieres alguien en fisico? Bien, te dare lo que quieres - le dijo su Koe, el collar comenzo a brillar debajo de su camisa cegandolo a pesar de la tela. Frente a el comenzo a materializarse de la nada un cuerpo humano, cuando ya estaba listo vio asombrado a un chico que se parecia muchisimo a el, solo que mas alto y mas formado, con los cabellos mas alborotados y sonrisa malevola.

Parecia una version mayor y mala de si mismo, en ese instante la puerta se abrio y sus compañeros entraron buscando lastimarlo sin saber realmente en el problema que se metian - Yadonushi, hablamos luego que me encargue de estos bastardos

Le dijo el que se parecia a el mirandolo antes de que volteara a ver a los recien llegados traqueando sus dedos y mostrandoles su mejor sonrisa psicopata - y bien... Quien es el primero? 

Todos lo niños se miraron un poco asustados por el nuevo "niño" que estaba junto a su victima, hasta que uno salio del fondo con aptitud de valiente y se planto frente al peliblanco mayor - quien eres tu? Quitate de en medio antes que te lastimemos junto al rarito!

El aludido lo miro de arriba hacia abajo de forma despectiva, y se carcageo con fuerza mostrando una maldad no natural para su aparente edad - y quien me quitara? Tu? Vamos quiero que lo intentes mocoso - le reto con burla.

El niño enojado se avalanzo contra el peliblanco pero poco pudo hacer antes de terminar en el suelo tosiendo sangre por un potente golpe en su estomago. Al ver su amigo caido todos se lanzaron en venganza contra el peliblanco mayor, pero ni la cantidad de personas que habia impidio que todos terminaran en el suelo gravemente heridos.

Y para terminar, un boleto solo de ida al infierno! - dijo el peliblanco con alegria maligna, de pronto una niebla escalofriante comenzo a rodear los cuerpos de los caidos haciendolos gemir de dolor y comenzar a convulcionar. Sin darle importancia a los niños sufriendo el peliblanco mayor giro y comenzo a caminar hacia el aterrado niño que no movio un musculo en todo el suceso.

Como se dice mi Yadonushi? - dijo con burla agachado a un lado del mas pequeño - Gracias por ayudarme mi Yami, o Koe como acostumbras a decirme... Aunque creo que Koe ya no me queda bien verdad? - acaricio el cabello del pequeño todavia mirando en shock los cuerpos ahora inmobiles de sus compañeros.

Tsk! - chasqueo molesto el mayor al notar el estado ido del niño, tomo su rostro bruscamente volteando su mirada hacia el - asi mejor, tu eres mio Ryou y tu mirada debe estar enfocada en mi 

Que les hiciste? - pregunto el niño con temor, temblando un poco en el agarre del otro.

Nada de importancia, tu solo enfocate en mi y olvidate de ellos - le dijo con firmeza - no tendras que preocuparte mas por que alguno de ellos o alguien mas te lastime, me perteneces y no dejare que toquen lo que es mio

Pero... - no pudo terminar de hablar por que unos labios chocaron castamente con los suyos haciendolo sonrojar intensamente.

Dije que ellos no son tu problema, y de ahora en adelante escucharas a tu Yami no? - dijo el mayor luego de separarse con voz suave, pero con una clara amenaza debajo a lo que el niño solo pudo asentir con la cabeza temeroso - buen chico, de ahora en adelante no necesitas buscar amigos, me tienes y eso es todo lo que necesitas

_Perdí las ganas de integrarme_   
_Ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible_

Despues de eso se resigno totalmente a estar solo para siempre, aunque no estaba tan mal tenia a su Yami que salia a consolarle cuando lo necesitaba. Lo abrazaba y besaba cuando estaban solos de forma tierna demostrandole cariño, y ya no se sentia tan solo aunque solamente deseaba que su Yami no quisiera hacer daño a los demas, pero este solo le decia que se lo merecian.

_Llego tarde a clase, mis profes están hartos_   
_Dicen que he cambiado, ¿qué sabrán? A mis padres han llamado_

Pasaron los años y ya todos podian notar el cambio, principalmente los maestros que miraban preocupados la transformacion de un niño alegre y participativo, a uno callado y timido que rara vez hacia algo importante. Llego a un punto en que los maestros llamaron a su padre para ver que le sucedia.

_Siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban_   
_Es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada_

Su padre habia tenido que interrumpir su viaje de trabajo en Egipto ante las insistencia de la escuela, cabe destacar que no estaba para nada contento con la situacion y el Yami de Ryou muchisimo menos cuando le quitaron su tiempo libre con el pequeño pero ante los ruegos e insistencias del niño no hizo nada.... Aun.

_Pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado_   
_Le temo a la colleja del de atrás y del de al lado_

Su vida era cada vez peor, los maestros y su padre lo observaban como si fuera a romperse o hacer algo malo en cualquier momento. Y ni se diga de los otros estudiantes, que esperaban cualquier momento para agredirlo, pero aun asi frenaba a su Yami de lastimar a alguien de nuevo.

_Y hace tiempo no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida_   
_La última vez me esperaron diez a la salida_

Yami porfavor... Ayudame a escapar... Pero no les hagas daño - pedia de forma lastimosa al ver al gran grupo de estudiantes reunios esperandolo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Yo te he dicho cual es la solucion, no quieres que te ayude... Triste por ti

_Papá me llama un problemático_   
_La impotencia y el dolor me anularan_   
_¿O harán un cóctel trágico?_

Ryou, no te iras de aqui hasta que me digas que rayos te sucede! - le grito su padre luego de meses de quedarse en casa esperando resolver la situacion de su hijo rapidamente para retomar su trabajo.

Mientras el niño de ahora 11 años solamente se quedaba callado con la mirada baja de pie frente a el. Al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta grito con frustracion sin fijarse del daño que hacia al maltratado corazon del pequeño - eres un problema!

_No puedo aguantar esta presión, no hace falta que lo aguantes_

Yami... - el pequeño llamo a su Yami con voz quebrada, ya no sabia que hacer y el era lo unico que le quedaba. Ni siquiera su padre lo queria cerca ya, si la forma en que le grito y salio enojado a su habitacion indicaban algo.

_Tengo ganas de acabar con todo, ! Pues acaba cuanto antes!_   
_ _Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan, ¡hazlo!, ¡Vamos!_ _

Yo me encargo Yadonushi, tu solo descansa - por primera vez se hizo cargo del cuerpo del niño, mientras lo colocaba a dormir en su habitacion del alma, cuando estuvo seguro que el niño no era conciente de nada siguio al hombre a la habitacion sonriendo con maldad.

_Lo siento, tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento_

Estaba de nuevo en su aula prestando atencion al profesor e ignorando a sus compañeros mirandolo con odio, hace unos dias luego que su Yami dijo que se encargaria cuando su padre se molesto con el todo se coloco negro y no supo que mas paso.

Pero a la mañana siguiente su Yami estaba extremadamente contento y padre anuncio que iba a volver a su trabajo, en tiempo record habia empacado y regresado de nuevo a Egipto dejandolo de nuevo solo sin muchas despedidas. Pero por alguna razon no le importaba, en este punto se sentia entumecido hacia todo el dolor que le podian provocar.

_Sentado desde tu pupitre, el tiempo pasará mas lento_   
_Yo si te entiendo y quizás pueda ayudarte_

De pronto su Yami aparecio detras de el abrazandolo del cuello, invisible para todos los demas - no necesitas del bastardo, me tienes y eso basta - le susurro al oido - sabes que tambien puedo encargarme de todos estos mocosos que creen poder maltratarte

_Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte el miedo te hace humano_

Se que cuento contigo Yami, te amo - le dijo feliz, su Yami era lo unico que le hacia feliz ahora - confio en ti

_¡Si!, nadie hace nada_   
_Sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos_

Podemos hacerlos pagar, ayudarte a vengarte si me obedeces - siguio susurrandole conspirador y manipulador - si no hacemos nada nosotros, nadie lo hara

_Todo empieza en los pasillos_   
_Pasaras con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos_   
_Sabes que los demás niños te marginarán, quieren verte llorar_

Llego la hora del receso y Ryou caminaba con los ojos bajos esperando no encontrarse con los matones que lo acosaban - no necesitas humillarte asi, eres mejor que ellos - le dijo su Yami.molesto caminando a un lado suyo aun invisible para los demas - escuchame y todos te dejaran en paz

_Te encerrarán en el sótano o el desván, a la hora del patio_   
_Todo por no ser como todos, lo que te hace ser único aquí_   
_También te hace estar solo y sí_

Eres especial mi Yadonushi, diferente a ellos - le dijo - por eso sigo aqui contigo y te amo - le dijo con voz suave abrazandolo - odio que te lastimen, escuchame y detendremos todo esto

_Los profesores solo empeoran la cosa_   
_Que un chivatazo es otro puñetazo en el dorsal_  
_Todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo_  
_Para poder agredir una vez mas al __objetivo_

Hay otras maneras que hacerles daño - dijo Ryou en vos baja y poco convencido

Y cuales son esas maneras? - pregunto con ironia - decirle a alguien? Te recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez? - el chico no puedo refutar nada al recordar el esguinse en el tobillo y la costilla casi rota que le quedo luego que lo arrojaran "sin querer" por las escaleras hace años por intentar decirle a un maestro del acoso.

_Es decir, tú, porque con eso se sacian_   
_Ellos se ríen pero a ti no te hace gracia_

Se deleitan y disfrutan en tu dolor - dijo con ira a penas contenida - eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, hazme caso y no tendras que sufrir mas

_No es que seas inferior, pero es que el miedo te ciega_   
_Y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior_   
_Y es por eso que te pegan_

Otro dia y otra paliza, ya ni siquiera los mimos y caricias de su Yami lo hacian sentir mejor. Este crecia cada dia mas preocupado ante el estado cada vez mas decaido del menor.

_¿Quieres rajarte las venas? Huir solo retrasa los problemas_   
_Mírate, joder, empiezas a dar pena_

Hasta que llego el dia en que paso lo que mas temia, su pequeña luz habia intentado acabar con su vida y ya estaba arto. Era hora de darle un poco de sentido al muchacho y detener esta mierda antes de perder lo unico que tenia importancia en este mundo para el.

_Cada día tienes nuevos moretones_   
_De esos pequeños matones_   
_Tú, tienes que echarle un par de cojones_

Hasta aqui llego mi paciencia Ryou, no voy a tolerar mas esta mierda - le grito limpiando las gruesas cortadas que se hizo en los brazos - todos los malditos dias vienes con nuevas heridas y golpes, aqui marque la raya y dije basta! O haces algo tu o lo hago yo

_No puedo aguantar esta presión, no hace falta que lo aguantes_

Por un tiempo no se escucho nada nas que el sonido del trabajo de Yami vendando y curando las heridas del niño, hasta que lo sorprendio enormemente con estas palabras - que debo hacer? 

_Tengo ganas de acabar con todo, ¡pues acaba cuanto antes!_   
_Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan, ¡hazlo!, ¡Vamos!_

El mayor por unos segundos no pudo entender realmente a que se referia el otro, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar preguntar - seguro que quieres hacerlo?

_¡Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde!_   
_¡No te rindas, que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en balde!_

Por que no lo haria? - le pregunto con una voz triste y monotona - tu eres lo unico importante en mi vida, lo unico que tengo... Por que no escucharte?

_Esta vez yo sé que la suerte no te acompaña_   
_Como ves hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña_

Bien, de ahora en adelante planearemos que hacer - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - mientras actua cordial como siempre - le ordeno viendo como la mirada neutra y dolida del niño cambiaba a la amable y natural de siempre, pero el sabia la verdad y podia notar el brillo enloquesido que se habia formado y escondia detras.

_No sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes que ser fuerte, escucha_   
_La voz que te habla tras esta capucha_

Los dos pasaban los dias observando la escuela y pensando como llevarian a cabo su plan.

_Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado_   
_Hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado_   
_La solución es afrontar la situación_   
_No digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión_

Yadonushi, ya se que haremos - le dijo su Yami un dia.

_¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?_   
_No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes a aguantar_

En serio? - pregunto con voz plana cerrando su casillero.

Si - le respondió - solo quiero que recuerdes que ellos se lo buscaron, no es tu culpa nada de lo que les hagamos...

_Han perturbado tu inocencia_   
_¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia?_

Aguantaste su mierda durante demasiado tiempo, intentaste por las buenas demasiadas veces - le dijo serio, para que luego su cara cambiara a una llena de maldad - entonces sera por las malas que aprenderan, no dejare que dañen lo que es mio de nuevo

_Debes hacer algo ya, sé que estás cansado_   
_A decir verdad creo que has aguantado demasiado, tú_   
_Vengate, apuntatate, anota cada nombre_   
_Devuelveles, ven demuéstrame que eres un hombre_

Es hora de que tengas tu venganza contra los bastardos que te han dañado toda tu vida - miro al muchacho estatico que tenia la mirada baja parado en medio del pasillo ahora vacio, la campana habia sonado hace poco y todos habian corrido a sus respectivos salones. Se acerco abrazandolo contra su pecho - les demostraremos con quienes se metieron

_Sé que corre por tus venas, el rencor te ha envenenado_   
_¿No era esto lo que querían? Quién se lo hubiera pensado_

No debieron meterse contigo, me perteneces y lo que es mio no se toca - le dijo acariciando su cabello y le habla para quitar todas esas dudas que sabia todavia estaban en su mente, se habia hecho tangible al no haber nadie cerca - se que te sientes igual que yo, se que sientes tanta ira y rencor contra ellos como yo

_No puedo aguantar esta presión, no hace falta que lo aguantes_

-Tienes razón Yami - le dijo subiendo la mirada de su pecho, el cansancio y molestia se veian en su mirada junto con el amor que le profesaba - te amo mucho

_Tengo ganas de acabar con todo, ¡pues acaba cuanto antes!_   
_Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan, ¡hazlo!, ¡Vamos!_

Yo también te amo Yadonushi - le respondio jalando un poco su cabeza para inclinarla y capturar los labios del niño en un beso suave. El mayor honestamente queria tomarlo alli mismo, pero no era el lugar y su Yadonushi no tenia edad aun para eso

_Hoy, me dije mil veces a mí mismo_   
_No lo hagas, son buenos chicos_

Unos dias despues Ryou se encontraba frente a su espejo en el baño metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, todavia tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaria hoy mismo.... No sabia si estaba bien o era correcto... Pero su Yami estaba muy seguro de que estaba bien, el era el unico que le ayudaba y estaba alli cuando lo necesitaba.

_Pero me empujaron al abismo_

Por que te sigues preocupando? - le pregunto su Yami apareciendo detras - tu unica preocupacion debe ser yo y cumplir con lo que te digo, ellos no son nadie y debe darte igual ellos

_Llegue a ese punto sin retorno_   
_Ese en el que todo te da igual_   
_Y sientes ira hacia tu entorno_

El niño lo penso largo y tendido estando entre los brazos de su Yami, y se dio cuanta que realmente ya nada le importaba realmente solo su Yami, solo era lo que quedaba de su conciencia pateando - vamos Yami - le sonrio dulcemente al otro tomando su bolso mas cargado de lo normal, para salir de la casa.

_Ese día llegue pronto al cole_   
_Y en la cola para entrar_   
_Estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad_   
_Recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra: Nenasa_   
_Y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manazas_

Llego muy temprano a donde estudiaba y vio como todos esos bastardos le veian mal y con odio - mas tarde sus caras cambiaran Yadonushi, no tendras que aguantarlos mucho tiempo mas - le susurro en su cabeza su Yami. Caminaba tranquilo pero uno de ellos le metio el pie haciendo tropezar y caer.

_Como de costumbre allí nadie hacía nada_   
_Unos se reían y otros apartaban las miradas_   
_Tragué saliva desde el suelo, resignado_   
_Pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado_

La escena de el callendo hizo reir a la mayoria de sus compañeros, otros simplemente lo ignoraron. No sa daban cuenta del monstruo que habian creado, el peliblanco simplemente se levanto y se fue de la zona con mas decidido a terminar con esto sin ningun tipo de remordimiento o duda.

_Pegadme más, ¡no voy a llorar!_   
_Ya no me quedán lágrimas, solo risa enfermiza_   
_Vaís a morir y lo último que vaís a oid_   
_Es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza_

Ya dentro y escondido en algún salón vació su Yami aparecio - estas listo? - le pregunto serio.

Por supuesto Yami - le respondio mirandolo, de su mirada habian desaparecio todas las dudas, solo quedaba rencor y decision.

_En mi mochila, una garrafa de gasolina_   
_Y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina_

Juntos comenzaron a tapar todas las salidas de emergenca y a regar el liquido altamente inflamable por todo el lugar.

_Entré magullado a los lavabos_   
_Y esperé a que todos se hallasen en clase_

Escondidos esperaban que todos entraran a su respectivo salon de clases para iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan.

_Y el pasillo despejado_   
_Mientras el conserje tomaba café_   
_Las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé_

Cuando todos estaban muy ocupados en sus respecticos salones, su Yami se encargo de colarse en el salon del conserje para robar las llaves de todas las puertas. Con ellas cerraron todas las salidas que quedaban y terminaron de regar el liquido por el lugar y hacer otras cosas mas.

_Subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso_   
_Y cerré una puerta desde fuera con sigilo sí_   
_Abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible_   
_¡Sorpresa! No les dio tiempo a reaccionar_

Hola! Como estan todos ustedes pobres bastardos? - ya estando listo todo su Yami habia decidido hacerle una visita a sus compañeros del aula, mientras el simplemente habia estaba mirando todo con indiferencia - espero que bien, dado que sera su ultimo dia sobre la tierra

Que significa esto señor Bakura y quien es usted? - le pregunto el profesor molesto por la brusca interrupcion, pero rapidamente el y todo hay se dieron cuenta de que era imposible moverse por alguna razon indetectable.

No se moleste ninguno de ustedes en intentar moverse o escapar, me he asegurado que no puedan - les comento su Yami, el habia usado su magia para atar a todos en sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras Rypu se habia adelantado y rociado por todo el lugar el liquido que restaba ante la mirada atenta y aterrada de los presentes que sabian que era exactamente el liquido - como llevarlos al infierno a todos es muy complicado y no quiero que Mi Ryou se meta en demasiados problemas, decidimos traer el infierno a ustedes... Espero que lo disfruten como nosotros! - les dijo carcajeandose con maldad.

_Eche un fósforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar_   
_Puedo recordar los gritos, sinfonía irresistible_

Sin importar los ruegos y suplicas arrojo el fuego contra el liquido que rapidamente se expandio a toda la escuela, con ayuda de la magia de la sortija ellos pudieron observar a detalle y sin lastimarse por el fuego como todos intentaban huir sin exito de la llamas, todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas y el fuego se propagaba rapido.

Caminaban por los pasillos oyendo a todos gritar deseperados, su Yami estaba encantado mientras el simplete mirada indiferente, no le importaba nada mas que hacer feliz a su Yami y era feliz por que se le notaba feliz.

_Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas_   
_Pero muchos no me volverán a molestar_   
_La profesora histérica, huyendo de las llamas_   
_Saltó por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar_

Satisfechos por lo que vieron salieron de la escuela y se quedaron fuera del edificio, su Yami se reia divertido cada vez que uno de los estudiantes o profesores por desesperacion saltaba por la ventada y su cuerpo quedaba malogrado en el suelo.

Si alguno se salva de eso, me metere en problemas? - preguntp Ryou viendo a los bomberos sacar a unos pocos.

No, puse una maldicion en el lugar - le rondio el otro - quien se salve de las llamas ira directo al reino de las sombras.

_Ha pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio_   
_Tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas_   
_Aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frío_   
_Y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo_   
_A veces paso imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera_   
_Y me tengo que controlar, sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar_

Habian pasado unos pocos años y Ryou se habia mudado muchas veces luego de lo sucedido, tuvo que ir a terapia psicologica un tiempo por orden de las autoridades que sospechaban de el pero nadie tenia pruebas de que realmente el haya sido el culpable de la tragedia, y su Yami tambien se encargo de sacarlo rapidamente de esas estupidas terapias.

_¡Me arrepiento, lo juro! ¿A quién quiero engañar?_

Tenia ya 15 años y estaba actualmente arreglando todas sus cosas, iba a irse del pais dentro de poco - te arrepientes de lo que has hecho hasta ahora? - pregunto su yami de pronto estando recostado en la cama mirandolo organizar.

Para nada Yami - le respondio con seguridad, su Yami sonrio y lo atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. Mientras los dos salian de la casa e inglaterra para siempre.

A donde iremos? - le pregunto curioso el espiritud.

A Japon, mi madre era de alli - le respondio - consegui una casa en una ciudad llamada Domino

Esta bien - realmente no le importaba donde vivieran - oye te he hablado de los otros elementos del milenio? Proximamente tendre que cazarlos, cuento contigo?

Claro Yami, siempre podrás contar conmigo - le respondio y ambos continuaron su camino en silencio.


	2. Bendita tu Luz (Puzzleshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola! Aqui vengo yo estrenandome escribiendo este shipping....
> 
> *Recibe dos miradas asesinas de parte de dos chicos de cabellos blancos que gritaban "Traidora!"*
> 
> Perdon! No pude eviar que esta cancion me recordara al Faraon y su luz... Es tan linda y romantica!
> 
> No nos hables! - le gritaron ambos.
> 
> Dejen el drama - les dijo un tricolor entrando - ella puede escribir lo que quiera
> 
> Callate faraontece tu y tu enano tienen mas de la mitad del Fandom para si mismos! No me jodas, ella escribe de nosotros y ni creas que dejaremos que nos las quites!
> 
> Ehh... Yugi y Ryou vengan aqui! - les grito la autora, ellos entraron y vieron resigandos a sus Yamis discutiendo.
> 
> No necesitabas para detenerlos? - pregunto Ryou preparandose para ir y jalarle las orejas a sus Yami's.
> 
> No dejalos pelear - le respondio a autora - ustedes pueden quedarse conmigo mientras!
> 
> Ah.... - los dos se miraron, sabian que iban a ser abrazados hasta la muerte por ella a juzgar por el brillo emocionado en sus ojos.
> 
> Tengo que ir a buscar a Atem! - dijo Yugi intentado escapar, pero nadie puede escapar de una autora que quiere estrujar a una lindura como el. Y asi fue como ambos terminaron siendo estrujados por su servidora, mientras sus Yamis se medio mataban detras.
> 
> Yugioh no me pertenece, los Hikarys tampoco son de sus respectivos Yamis y soy muy feliz por eso! Tampoco la cancion....
> 
> A leer!

Dentro del rompecabezas Yami se encontraba pensando y recordando todo lo que habia pasado desde que fue despertado por su Aibou. Recordaba los momentos buenos y malos que habian pasado junto a sus amigos.

_Bendito el lugar_   
_Y el motivo de estar ahí_

Le daba gracias a los dioses todo los dias por que el abuelo del chico habia encontrado el rompecabeza y regalado al mas pequeño. No sabia cual habia sido el motivo por el que estaba atrapado dentro, pero agradecia que eso le permitio conocer a su pequeña luz.

_Bendita la coincidencia_   
_Bendito el reloj_   
_Que nos puso puntual ahí_

Fueron 5mil años los que espero atrapado en la oscuridad a que alguien de corazon puro resolviera el acertijo, y cuando por fin paso no pudo estar mas feliz y complacido con la persona que lo hizo. No podia creer que tenia a una persona tan maravillosa a su lado, y mas aun unida a su alma para siempre.

_Bendita sea tu presencia_   
_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_   
_Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

Por 5mil años no vio mas que soledad y oscuridad, sufriendo y desesperado hasta que llego su propio rayito de luz para barrer con toda su soledad y dolor. Dandole todo su amor y compañia, curando las heridas y enseñandole a querer. Pero todavia faltaba un paso, no le habia dicho completamente lo que sentia al pequeño, pero estaba decidido a pronto resolver eso.

_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

Todavia pensando el Tricolor salio del rompecabezas en su forma translucida, era de noche y su Hikary ya se encontraba descanzando. Se acerco y comenzo a observar al chico, abmirandolo en silencio - Ra, amo todo de el - dijo en voz baja acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada desde el alma_

Asi paso toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente el mas pequeño se deperto y vio a su Yami atontando. Este quedo embelezado por el par de amatistas que brillaban con toda la luz, amor y bondad que poseia su alma - por que aun no le he dicho como me siento? - se preguntaba a si mismo.

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban_   
_Simulaban desdén que me ignoraban_   
_Y de repente sostienes la mirada_

Yugi por su parte tambien se habia quedado un rato prendido a la imagen imponente y bella de su Yami cruzado de brazos apoyado contra su escritorio no nuy lejos de el, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y desvio la mirada sonrojandose avergonzado.

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_   
_Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

Yami habia quedado enternecido por las acciones de su Luz, camino haciendose tangible y se sento a un lado tomando su cara de forma suave - Por que desvias la mirada?

_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_   
_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

Amo tus ojos Yugi, no los desvies porfavor - le comento acariciandolo, queria decirle que lo amaba pero no encontraba las palabras - no me quites el placer de ver tus birllantes ojos

_Gloria divina de esta suerte, del buen tino_   
_Y de encontrarte justo ahí en medio del camino_

Yami... - tartamudeo el otro muy avergonzado y sonrrojado, el amaba a su Yami pero no habia dicho nada por miedo a que el otro lo rechazara y arruinar su amistad.

_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora_   
_Llevarte mi soledad_   
_Y coincidir en mi destino_   
_En el mismo destino_

Es ahora o nunca - penso Yami para si mismo mirando intensamente a su luz - Yugi... Debo decirte algo - se detuvo para tragar saliva, por Ra, que nervioso estaba!

Que es Yami? - le respondio Yugi animandolo a hablar, aun seguia sonrrojado. Por Ra, su Yami era hermoso como queria decirle cuanto lo amaba pero el miedo lo detenia.

Yugi, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... - comenzo el mas alto - me has ayudado y enseñado tanto...

_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_   
_Bendita la luz_   
_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

Eres hermoso, valiente, amable, dulce, amoroso y asi puedo seguir todo el dia - miebtras hablaban se fueron acercando inconcientemente - amo todos los aspectos de ti, principalmente tus preciosos ojos Yugi

_Bendita mirada, oh oh_   
_Bendita mirada desde el alma_   
_Tu mirada, oh oh_

Yami - dijo el aludido sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba super avergonzando pero extremadamente feliz.

Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado - siguio Yami, a medida que hablaba las palabras le salian mas facilmente - te amo Yugi, espero siempre estar a tu lado.

_Bendita, bendita, bendita mirada_   
_Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz_   
_Tu mirada, oh oh_

Yami... Yo... Yo tambien te amo! - le dijo el chico con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, no podia creer que esto realmente le estaba pasando - yo te amo demasiado, yo tambien quiero pasar la eternidad contigo

_Te digo: Es tan bendita tu luz, amor, amor_   
_Tu mirada, oh oh_

Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta que el Yami se impaciento y quiso provar de una vez por todas esos labios que se le antojaban desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero primero le miro a los ojos para pedir permiso y se sintió idiota por el tiempo que perdió al no decirle nada al chico, podia ver cuanto amor por el contenian dentro sus ojos.

_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar_   
_Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar_

El mismo Yugi fue el que se adelanto y tímidamente junto sus labios con los del mayor en un casto beso, que rápidamente el mayor correspondo y profundizo. Fue un beso suave y delicado, donde el mayor recorría con dulzura la boca del mas pequeño.

Se separaron lentamente por la falta del aire y se quedaron mirando fijamente respirando entrecortadamente, el mayor volvió a juntar sus labios con hambre del otro y fue recibido gustoso. El mayor fue empujando a su luz contra la cama con el sobre su cuerpo.

Yami separo sus labios y comenzó a bajar besando con cariño su camino hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a besar y morder de forma suave su cuello, sacando suspiros y gemidos tiernos de su luz.

Yami estaba encantado con el sabor y olor de su pequeño Aibou - Yugi, quieres seguir? - le pregunto, no queria hacer nada que dañara o incomodara a su pareja.

Si Yami, deseo ser tuyo... - respondió con timidez pero decidido, queria ser para siempre de su Yami.

Dime si algo te incomoda y parare enseguida si? - le dijo Yami con seriedad, aunque sabia lo que le costaria detenerse lo haria por su luz. Lo volvio a besar mientras colaba sua manos debajo de su camisa de pijama maravillandose con la tersa piel del mas pequeño.

Subio aun mas tocando sus pezones, yugi no resistio y separo sus labios para gemir con ganas bajo el toque del mayor. Con rapidez Yami quito la camisa del niño desnudando su pecho, desde su cuello hizo un camino de besos hasta sus pezones donde jugo un rato y siguio bajando queriendo probar todo el cuerpo de su luz.

Yugi solo podia gemir y revolverse por las placenteras sensaciones en su cuerpo - Yami... Porfavor, no puedo mas... Quiero sentirte

Yami gimio ante las palabras de su luz, ese tono sensual y deseoso mas las palabras lo encendieron a mil - te amo Yugi, eres lo mas bello y hermoso que existe - dijo para reclamar sus labios en un beso apacionante y desenfrenado mientras quitaba el pantalon y ropa interior de su luz.

Yami, no es justo! Estas todavia vestido - le reclamo el Hikary con un puchero - puedo... Ehh...

Si puedes Yugi, tu eres mio pero yo tambien soy tuyo cariño - le respondio sonriente - puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras

Ante las palabras de su Yami, con timidez comenzo a meter sus manos debajo de la tela de su ropa, tocando y sintiendo la piel ajena. Yami muy feliz se dejaba hacer y tocar, queriendo ver de que era capaz su pequeño. Con mas confianza tomo la camisa y la quito quedando sin aliento con el cuerpo escultural y construido que tenia en frente.

Yami... - susurro Yugi tocando el cuerpo del mayor embelezado, se acercaron a darse otro beso mientras el mayor se quitaba las ropas que le quedaban. Yugi quedo sonrrojado hasta las orejas cuando vio al mayor totalmente desnudo y principalmente "aquello" despierto y en todo su explendor.   
Con una risita al ver donde la mirada del chico se habia quedado prendada Yami lo levanto y coloco de rodillas sobre su regazo volviendo a besarlo para distraerlo mientras se estiraba a buscar en un cajon escondido una pequeña botellita.

Sin que Yugi se diera cuenta Yami lleno uno de sus dedos del libricante que tenia guardado y lo dirigio a la virgen entrada del Hikary, comenzo a jugar un poco con la entrada haciendole gemir.   
Yami..! - grito Yugi ante el contacto.

Relájate Aibou - le susurro para empezar a meter un dedo en su entrada, mirando preocupado el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro del niño.

Yugi por unos minutos no sintio nada mas que incomodidad, pero despues fue pasando hasta quedar una sensacion placentera. Al notarlo Yami metio otro dedo volviendolo a besar para distraerlo, tragandose los gemidos del mas pequeño.

Continuaron asi hasta que Yami habia logrado meter tres dedos sin dolor alguno, combirtiendo a su luz en un desastre lloroso - Yami, no me tortures! Te necesito

Te amo Aibou - dijo Yami cariñosamente, para recostarlo en la cama y subir una de sus piernas en su hombro, acomodandose para penetrarlo - seguro que estas de acuerdo? Lo que voy a tomar no puedo devolverlo...

Estoy seguro Yami, quiero entregarme a ti - le dijo feliz.

Esta bien amor, relájate y te dolerá menos - compartieron una ultima sonrisa antes de que el mayor comenzara a empujar hacia adelante, quedando sin aliento por lo apretado que era su luz.

Yugi apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para resistir el dolor, su Yami definitivamente estaba muy bien dotado. Yami se quedo estatico respirando entrecortadamente, su Aibou era tremendamente estrecho y estaba desesperado por moverse, pero nunca lastimaria a su Aibou.

Yami comenzo a jugar de nuevo con los pezones del mas pequeño para relajarlo, asi paso un tiempo cuando Yugi comenzo a sentir que el dolor se iba. Al ver que Yugi estaba mas relajado Yami comenzo a moverse lentamente para no lastimarlo, hasta que se sintio golpear un pequeño nudo - Yami! - grito Yugi cuando su vision quedo en blanco por el placer - otra vez Yami!

El mayor gustoso aumento su ritmo, formando una danzan de placer donde ambos disfrutaban y genial al unisono.

_Tu mirada, oh oh_   
_Amor, amor, ¡qué bendita tu mirada!_   
_Tu mirada, amor_

Despues de tan maravilloso momento ambos se encontraban acurrucados juntos en la cama, Yugi recostado y envuelto en la brazos de su Aibou. Yami bajo y tomo sus labios por ultima vez en un beso casto y suave, cuando se separaron el mayor se quedo mirando sus impresionantes ojos amatistas para decir - Te amo Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waa...! Díganme como me salio mi primer puzzle! Y sean amables!
> 
> Se les quiere y hasta una proxima vez!


	3. Amor Real (Mobiumshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hola de nuevo! Aqui vengo con una peticion de una querida amiguita!
> 
> Aqui te la dedico Izara100
> 
> Me la pediste y Espero que te guste!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, mientras ustedes leen ire a consolar a dos ladrones que se sienten muy traicionados por mi jeje *risita nerviosa para irse corriendo rapidamente*

Despues de la gran aventura que produjeron los elementos del milenio los espiritud de los elementos tenian que irse, pero los dioses vieron la tristeza que emenaba la brillante alma de Yugi y le dieron la oportunidad al faraon e incluso al espiritu del Puzzle, que se habia convertido en un ente basicamente aparte de quedarse a vivir la vida que sacrificaron por salvar el mundo.

Despues de un tiempo de ajuste y adaptacion ambos ex-espiritus podian vivir tranquilamente en este tiempo, claro gracias a sus amigos, pero principalmente a su pequeña luz de la cual estaban tan orgullosos y agradecidos. Todos vivian en la tienda junto al abuelo de Yugi y el mismo, ayudando cuanto podian en la tienda.

_Un día más se llena de color_   
_Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor_

Ambos podian decir que eran realmente felices, tenian todo lo que podian pedir y mas. Una familia pequeña pero amorosa, amigos geniales y divertidos, junto a su Hikary que no hacia mas que darles amor y ternura cada segundo del dia. Cada dia estaba lleno de alegria junto a todas esas personas especiales con las que contaban y apoyaban en los momentos buenos y malos.

_Yá no me preocupo al caminar_   
_Porque tu estás aqui (porque tu estás aqui)_

Al principio no todo fue tan bueno - recordaba Atem un dia mientras atendia la tienda, era un dia flojo y tenia tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos sin interrupciones - no sabia muchas de las cosas que se hacen en este tiempo o como debia comportarme, fue horrible pasar de vivir en el Antiguo Egipto a esta epoca moderna llena de tanto artefactos y otras cosas...

Salir de la tienda me aterraba, no entendia nada de lo que habia afuera - siguio deciendose a si mismo el antiguo faraon - pero Yugi me acompaño y explico cada cosa con una paciencia y dedicacion que ni mi mas querido y fiel maestro me mostro...

_Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da_   
_Porque tu crees en mi_

No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado - penso Yami mientras caminaba por el parque con sus ropas de cuero y evillas normales, su chaqueta la tenia colgando de sus hombros como siempre - me alegro de haber llegado hasta aqui... Aunque todo se lo debo a mi Aibou, el creyo en mi y me ayudo a superar todas mis dudas y temores

_Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar_   
_Mi vida mucho más_

El me enseño a soltarme mas, no ser tan rigido y superficial... Supongo que el ladron de tumbas tenia razon por esa parte, era un dolor en el tracero real, aunque nunca oira de mi eso - se rio un poco para si mismo mientras apoyaba su menton en su palma - el tuvo la voluntad de enseñarme a ser una mejor persona con los demas y disfrutar con soltura mi vida

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_   
_Dándome_   
_Un amor real_

Mi Aibou es lo mejor que existe - seguia pensabdo mientras continuaba su camino - me libero de mi prision en el puzzle, me enseño cosas valiosas, me a ayudado cada vez que lo he necesitado, me dio una vida, me ha dado tanto amor, y asi podria seguir todo el dia rememorando las cosas que mi Aibou ha hecho por mi y no terminaria...

_Siempre tan natural_   
_Lleno de libertad_

Atem tambien pensaba en lo hermosa que era la personalidad de su hikary, tan bondadosa, amable, amorosa, libre, juguetonay brillante. No sabia sinceramente para que los dioses le premiaran con alguien tan precioso en su vida, ni siquiera detener a Zork era digno de tal tesoro. 

_Lleno de dar_

Yami abmiraba a su Aibou, no entendia como alguien podia ser como era el. Siempre pensando en los demas antes que si mismo, ponia las manos en el fuego o se sacaba el pan de la boca por ayudar a otros. Pero por eso lo abmiraba y amaba cada dia mas, y este le daba aun mas amor que el que se creia capaz de regresarle.

_Eres tu quien sabe bien_   
_Lo que es amar_

Yo no sabia lo que era amar realmente a pesar de todo - se dijo Atem viendo a traves del vidrio de la puerta de la tienda hacia la calle - el me ha mostrado realmente lo que es amar a alguien sin limites

_Un día más de mi pasión por ti_

Y no solo es su personalidad, mi Aibou tiene un cuerpo de infarto - penso Yami con una ligera risita, recordando todas la noches de pasion que ha tenido con el pequeño - por Ra no puedo creer que solo de recordarlo me encienda, el tiene razon soy un Hentai - se dijo ligeramente resignado, pero para nada arrepentido de todas las cosas que le habia hecho a su Luz.

_Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir_   
_Que el límite de la felicidad_   
_No llegará jamás_

Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida, ni cuando era Faraon y tenia todo Egipto a mis pies he gozado tanto que ahora junto a mi Yugi - esos eran sus pensamientos al levantarse y cambiar el letrero a cerrando, ya era algo tarde y de todas maneras no se estaba vendiendo nada - cuando creo que no puedo ser mas feliz, Yugi con un beso me muestra un nivel de felicidad que no puedo explicar

_Que cada nuevo amanecer trairá_   
_Una sorpresa más_

Ningun dia es igual con mi Aibou - penso Yami doblando una esquina, casi iba llegando a la tienda, pero caminaba lento para disfrutar del dia y su paseo - siempre se las arregla para sorprendernos a Atem y a mi con algo nuevo y divertido, ya sea un detalle o... - Yami detuvo su tren de pensamiento, su mente se iba de nuevo a pensamientos nada santos sobre su Luz.

Soy un verdadero Hentai - se recrimino Yami ante los pensamientos que tenia sobre su luz inocente, no queria asaltarlo y tomarlo a penas llegara... Esperaria que se haga de noche para hacerlo - Atem siempre me ayuda con esa mision

_Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar_   
_Mi vida mucho más_

Que estara pensando Yami? - se dijo a si mismo Atem deteniendose en la limpieza de la tienda, habia sentido un ligero cosquilleo placentero a traves del enlace que aun mantenian entre los tres, sabia exactamente a que se debia esa sensacion y estaba seguro que Yugi no tenia "ese" tipo de pensamientos - al parecer hoy sera una noche entretenida

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás_   
_Dándome..._   
_Un amor real_

Joder... Se me olvido cerrar el enlace - se dijo al darse cuenta de ese detalle, aunque luego se encogio de hombros restandole importancia - estoy seguro que Yugi no sabe exactamente a que se debia eso que se escapo, en cuanto a Atem... El conoce exactamente como soy, seguro no sera sorpresa nada de lo que pase hoy... Al menos para el

_Siempre tan natural_   
_Lleno de libertad_   
_Lleno de dar_

Mejor me aseguro que este todo preparado, el calenturiento de Yami seguro que no se fija de nada antes de lanzarse sobre Yugi - suspiro Atem subiendo las escaleras, le daba gracian a Ra que el abuelo estaba de viaje, si no el pobre seguro ya se fuera traumado o castrado a Yami por todas las veces que el calenton habia "violado" al pobre Hikary... No es que el pequeño o el mismo hayan puesto alguna objecion.

_Eres tu quien sabe bien_   
_Lo que es amar_

Seguro Atem se encarga de arreglar el cuarto para nuestra noche - se dijo Yami sonriendo para si mismo - y para que Atem no me diga que solo me lanzo sobre Yugi para darle sin sentido o cuidado compre algunas cosas - comento levantando una pequeña bolsita con unos cuantos "juguetes" y lubricante.

_Vivir_

Yugi ya se ha tardado - penso Atem un poco preocupado organizando la habitacion, luego se dirigio a la cocina para empezar la cena - dijo que iba con Kaiba a ver algo de un nuevo juego, aunque no entiendo por que no le acompañamos...

Bueno, el es libre y sabe defenderse - se tranquiliso a si mismo, aunque la preocupacion seguia debajo - unas pocas horas sin mi Hikary y ya no se vivir

_Disfrutar_

Definitivamente hoy voy a dedicarme a lograr que mi Aibou disfrute mas que nunca - se decidio Yami parado en una calle esperando que se despejara para cruzar - quiero escuchar sus lindos gemidos

_Reír_

Atem se rio para si mismo al escuchar claramente el ultimo pensamiento de Yami - Yugi tiene razon eres un Hentai calenton - se mofo mientra enviaba sus palabras a traves del enlace - debes tener cuidado con lo que piensas si no quieres que Yugi te envie a dormir en el sofa por pervertido

_Cantar_

Mierda! - se detuvo Yami en medio de la calle al escuchar lo que Atem le dijo - no crees que Yugi lo haya escuchado, o si? - pregunto algo asustado, su Aibou era una ternurita, pero nadie queria verlo enojado... Incluso el ladron de tumbas se escapaba cuando ocurria el estraño hecho.

_Y dar sin preguntar_   
_Un amor real_

Naa! Solo queria asustarte, el lado del enlace de Yugi esta cerrado desde temprano, supongo que ha estado ocupado - le informo Atem - pero igual ten cuidado, hasta yo estoy esperando ver que tienes en mente

_Siempre tan natural_

Por supuesto que tienes curiosidad, eres el mismo tipo de pervertido que yo - le respondio en voz alta desde atras asustandolo, habia llegado y se habia colado detras de el otro en silencio.

No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota! - le reclamo tocandose el pecho esperando que su corazon se calmara.

Ya perdon - se acerco y dio un ligero pico en los labios del mayor a modo de saludo - y Yugi?

Aun no llega de donde Kaiba - le respondio Atem suspirando.

Ya es como tarde no? - exclamo el otro mirando un poco preocupado el cielo oscurecer.

Si lo se, pero Yugi sabe defenderse... Ya no es un niño - le recordo.

Pero es nuestro Hikary - refuto sobreprotector.

Que tienes alli? - pregunto Atem mirando la bolsita en la meno de Yami para cambiar de tema.

_Lleno de libertad_   
_Lleno de dar_

Miralo tu mismo - le dijo dandole la bolsita sonriendo extrañamente.

Algo desconfiado tomo la bolsa y miro dentro, sorprendiendose enormemente con lo que habia dentro - en serio Yami? Esposas de peluche morado con vendas y mordaza a juego? - le pregunto con una ceja alzada, definitivamente al espiritud de la sortija y a el les hizo daño el tiempo en sus articulos, aunque ambos lo negaran a muerte tenian ideas muy parecidas y bizarras.... No es que el y Akefia se quejaran.

No me digas que no te da curiosidad ver a Yugi atado a nuestra merced? - le pregunto burlon, sabia que el otro no lo negaria por mas que se la diera de recto.

_Eres tu quien sabe bien_   
_Lo que es_   
_Un amor real_

Por unos minutos su imaginacion nado en la imagen extremadamente caliente del pequeño Hikary esposado, amordazado y sin vista sobre la cama esperando que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo - ehhh...

No me respondas... Tu cara lo dice todo - se burlo de la expresion ida del moreno - cuidado, que se te cae la saliva!

No te soporto Yami, eres un idiota - reclamo Atem limpiandose las comisuras de la boca un poco rosado, para su verguenza eterna si se habia babeado.

Y asi me aman...

_Siempre tan natural_   
_Lleno de libertad_   
_Lleno de dar_

Yami! Atem! Estan en casa? - pregunto una dulce y suave voz desde abajo, al parecer su Hikary habia llegado. Ambos se voltearon a ver con expresiones identicas y bajaron en silencio.

Vieron al pequeño camibar distraido por la sala ssin darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta sentarse en el sofa escribiendo en su telefono. Atem se adelanto y tapo los ojos del menor - Hola mi amor, te estabamos esperando - le susurro al oido, soplando suavemente el sencible cuello.

Atem...? - fue lo unico que pudo chillar sorprendido antes que sus labios fueran tomados por Yami de pronto.

Espero que no estes muy cansado, tenemos una larga noche por delante - le dijo volviendolo a besar, tragando el gemido que le produjo el suave mordisco de Atem en el cuello. Y asi comenzo la noche...

_Eres tu quien sabe bien_   
_Lo que es amar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui lo deje!! No quise escribir el lemon esta vez... Pense que seria mejor que las lectoras imaginaran como fue la noche...
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo deje hasta aqui, ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasara a continuacion en sus vidas!
> 
> El proximo creo que me estrenare escribiendo un Puzzleshipping! Espero sus opiniones!
> 
> Hasta pronto!


End file.
